Let Your Heart Believe
by Princessfic
Summary: Desde pequeña, siempre ha sido el eslavón debíl de su familia y su reino, y esta cansada de serlo. Cuando un día, el amor llega a su vida, ella no esta dispuesta a perderlo así tenga que arratrar a todos al sufrimiento. Una joven enamorada. Un chico que no cree en el amor. Una bruja. Un pacto. Juntos pueden provocar el mismo caos y destrucción... -SE NECESITAN OC'S-


**Hola a todos! ¡Feliz Halloween! Ya que de paso publico este fic el 31 de Octubre jaja. Hoy les traigo un nuevo fic que estuve planeando desde hace mucho, y que bueno, lo hare en conjunto con Eva-chan (Misteryname). Al principio, la idea era muy diferente a como quedo, sin embargo, al final en estos tres días (si no he perdido la cuenta), cambiamos detalles y parte de la historia a como me la imagine, por el bien de ella jaja, es que me lo pensé mejor y una idea mejorada surgió, Eva-chan gusto más de estos cambios y… aquí tienen el resultado. Espero les guste este laaaaaargo prólogo que escribe –tres días matándome escribiendo-. Antes que nada agradeceré a Chacalanime por el préstamo de su OC, ya que necesitaba a Meil como pareja de An esta vez, y también agradezco a Eva-chan por gustarle la idea y ayudarme en algunas escenas jeje, como también prestarme a dos de sus personajes. Ahora si, les daré unas aclaraciones, y luego sigue el prólogo:**

-En este fic, los personajes de IE tienen entre 19 y 20 años, además que serán nombrados en sus nombres europeos.

-Necesitare 10 OC'S, cinco serán las "Elementales" o "Guardianas de los elementos" (más abajo entenderán) y cinco como "Siervas de la bruja o Reagan" (la mala de la historia, quien obligo a estas humanas a servirles por un engaño en algún pacto. Las siervas son enviadas por Reagan para hacer perder el juego a las elementales, pero bueno, no digo más que sino les cuento la historia completo jeje –risa nerviosa-)

-Los OC'S serán seleccionados con detenimiento, y me fijare cuales coinciden más para cada papel. Aunque bueno, me fijare más en personalidad e historia.

**Sin más que decir, pasemos al prólogo. **

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino a Level-5_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Continuo saboreando sus labios, devorándolos sin piedad mientras acariciaba con ternura la suave espalda de su mujer. Las lenguas se enredaron, un suave gemido surgió prendiéndole la sangre al igual como si un cerillo acabara de ser encendido –en realidad el ardía más que el cerillo–, sus manos profundizaron las caricias hasta meterse por debajo de la fina tela de su camisón. No quería ser rudo con ella, no en estos momentos, pero con solo besarla… lo volvía loco. Era una adicción. Ella era su adicción. Su debilidad. La única capaz de destrozarlo y reconstruirlo de un modo tan fácil que seria vergonzoso para cualquier hombre. Menos para él. Mordisqueo suavemente el labio inferior de ella haciéndole reír contra sus labios. Él sonrió también. Las suaves manos de su amada se situaron tras su cuello, acariciándolo y dándole leves raspones con sus uñas –no había dolor solo placer–, en respuesta el gruño complacido. ¿Cómo podía quererla tanto? Siempre fue un hombre serio con respecto al tema del amor, negándose en creer en su existencia. ¿Un mujeriego? No negaría que fue uno, concretamente un mujeriego excesivo… hasta que ella llego a su vida y todo cambio. Su ángel. Su salvadora. La única capaz de sacarlo de quicio en menos de un segundo. La mujer con legua afilada. La madre de sus hijos. ¡Que ironía! Jamás hubiera pensando en si mismo como un padre de familia, si hubiera escuchado alguna vez esa palabras de parte de uno de sus amigos se hubiera reído en su cara. Se separo al fin de sus suaves labios con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella se reía negando con la cabeza y diciendo un: _"Eres incorregible"_. Bueno, no era tampoco culpable de aquello, ella era la causa de sus excesivos gestos de amor. ¿Quién lo culpaba cuando tenía una esposa demasiado hermosa? No solo hermosa, también demasiado apasionada y burlona. Una mujer fantástica.

No pudo evitar detenerse a contemplarla, acordando por milésima vez la perfección de ella misma. Su ángel. Su Angeline. Sus cabellos eran de un intenso color negro, tan oscuro llegando a parecer una noche sin estrellas; no eran tan largos como lo fue años atrás, ahora llegaba hasta su espalda. Extrañamente se había alaciado un poco con los años, terminando al final en onduladas puntas; en complemento llevaba un flequillo hacia un lado de su frente, perfectamente peinado. Su rostro era la gloria. Celestial. Hermosamente detallado y bien esculpido como si Dios se hubiera tardado días en hacerlo; facciones finas y delicadas, acompañadas de una nariz pequeña, algo achatada y respingada que la hacia ver tierna. La piel era nívea como la porcelana, frágil a la vista que hasta le hacia pensar que podía dañarla solo con un soplo de su aliento. Tenía mejillas y barbilla esculpidas a la perfección, ambas ligeramente redondeadas. Sus labios rojizos eran delicados, formando un exuberante corazón, carnosos y apetecibles. Una combinación explosiva. Pero lo que sin duda amaba, eran sus ojos. Grandes, recubiertos por unas largas y espesas pestañas negras, de un brillante color plata lleno de intensas emociones entre ellas la ternura, bondad, amor y el orgullo característico de su esposa.

Podía ser bonita, considerada preciosa por todo el mundo, sin embargo, Angeline era la mujer más terca y orgullosa que podría existir sobre la faz de la tierra. ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo no amarla? ¿Quien no ama los retos? Él estaría demente si no la quisiera, mucho menos cuando veía el fruto de su amor. Bajo la mirada admirando el redondeado vientre de ella, donde sus manos se posaron acariciando con felicidad. Dentro de poco nacería su hijo. Correcto, no era un padre primerizo y este no era su primer primogénito, ni siquiera el segundo. Todo lo contrario, seria su tercer hijo, volviéndolo a él padre por tercera vez. ¿Eh? ¿No era un hombre afortunado? ¡Por supuesto que lo…!

Cualquier pensamiento fue anulado cuando se escucharon sonoros gritos provenientes de la recamara más cercana a la suya. Dos segundos después se escucharon las pisadas de cuatro infantes, y tres segundos más tarde su puerta fue abierta de par en par. Solo pudo observar como cuatro mocosos corrían rápidamente hasta su cama, lanzándose sobre ella e intentando llamar su atención mediante gritos y señalamientos de culpables que no lograba entender. Adiós noche pacifica. Hola confinamiento de padre – biológico y postizo – y dictador.

-¡Pero que rayos…! –su exclamación paralizo a los cuatro pequeños– ¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo?! – pregunto de pésimo humor. Se suponía que los niños deberían estar durmiendo en sus recamaras y no arruinando su noche especial –, ¿Por qué no están dormidos? Ya es tarde, hace más de una hora que se paso su hora determinada.

A su lado An le arqueo una ceja inquisidora. ¿Qué? No era su culpa. Amaba a sus hijos y sobrinos, pero durante las noches él gustaba de tenerlas para él junto a su esposa. Solos. Ocupados. Besándose. Acariciándose. ¡Teniendo relaciones! ¡¿Qué?! Era hombre, tenía necesidades, de eso nadie debería culparlo. Escucho cuatro vocecillas quejándose, por tanto tuvo que mirar hacia abajo. Cuatro pares de ojos lo fulminaban con la mirada bastante molestos por ser regañados.

-¡Papá! –exclamaron dos vocecillas a la vez.

-¡Tío Meil! –esta vez fueron las otra dos que lo hicieron gemir de frustración.

Ser padre era todo un caso. Miro al mayor de sus actuales dos hijos, Soul. El niño era su vivo retrato, al igual que en personalidad –solo más explosivo, según todos–, su primer crio con cuatro años de edad. Su cabello era de un intenso color negro, al igual que Angeline, lo tenía tan oscuro como la noche sin estrellas o como el ala de un cuervo; corto, algo en punta y bastante desordenado dándole un toque rebelde y juvenil. Su tez era algo bronceada heredado por parte de Meil. Su rostro era sin duda la perdición de toda mujer. Tenía unos rasgos faciales agraciados, a pesar de ser un niño pequeño todavía; sus labios rojizos eran gruesos, siendo acompañados por una perfecta nariz y un mentón orgulloso. Las espesas pestañas negras cubrían sus preciosos ojos de brillante color plata –herencia de su madre– en donde uno hallaba un potente orgullo junto a la inteligencia.

Si, eso era lo que caracterizaba sin duda a su hijo, el orgullo y ser tan cabezota como lengua suelta. Lo amaba de eso no había duda, era su orgullo, el niño que siempre deseo tener en lo más hondo de su alma solo que… con Soul… nunca podías fiarte, ya que el pequeño niñito, podía clavarte un puñal por la espalda con tal de salvar su pellejo ante los ojos de An. Y el muy renacuajo se lo había hecho cientos de veces, poniéndolo entre la espada y la pared con su esposa. ¿Luego porque lo castigaba? Al tener solo cuatro años, Soul era su dolor de cabeza más grande.

Soltando un suspiro prefirió mirar a su hija, su princesa… a la que consentía demasiado. Bianka, la niña de sus ojos. Si Soul era el vivo retrato de Meil, Bianka era el vivo retrato de su madre. Su cabello era moreno, con unas largas hebras a las cuales comparaban con el exquisito chocolate, bastante laceo; complementado con un delicado flequillo algo despeinado, que de alguna forma le daba un aire bastante rebelde y burlón como tierno. Su tez era completamente nívea, demasiado clara hasta parecer la porcelana antigua, dando la impresión de poder ser destruida con el soplo del descarado viento. Su rostro era precioso –al igual que el de su madre–; facciones finas, delicadas y hermosas que recordaban cual pequeño angelito caído de los cielos, en especial cuando sonreía y el mundo se iluminaba al ver la curvatura de sus labios de delicado color rojizo. ¿Cómo no derretirse con ella? Pero sin duda, lo más hermoso, eran sus preciosos y grandes orbes de profundo color marrón que heredo de él, cubiertos por las largas y espesas pestañas negras. En ellos cualquiera hallaba ternura, bondad y principalmente timidez junto con un orgullo que solo sacaba ante sus conocidos.

Actualmente sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas, posiblemente por el enfado o la vergüenza, a pesar de aquello eso la hacia ver hermosa para sus tres años. A diferencia de su hermano, Bianka era una niña dulce, tan tierna que derrumbaba sus defensas y hacia preguntar a todos: _"¿De donde diablos saco el carácter?, porque de ustedes ni pensarlo… bueno de An si, pero de ti no Meil"._ ¡Puf! An era dulce cuando lo quería y él podían ser dulce cuando se lo proponía –solo con Angeline o sus hijos-… y… ¡Su niña saco su carácter lo quisieran entender o no!

-¡Papá! ¡Me niego a dormir en el mismo cuarto que Lucas! –se quejo su "adorado" hijo con una mueca –. Tíralo a la calle si es posible, pero en mi recamara no se queda.

-¡Hermano! ¡No seas así! –los ojitos de su niña se cristalizaron–,Luc no te hizo nada –sus mejillas se sonrojaron más– ¡ERES MALO!

-¡No me llames malo! –contraataco Soul enojado– ¡ERES MI HERMANA! ¡PONTE DE MI LADO!

Meil miraba a sus dos hijos. Ambos discutiendo sin dar rienda suelta a la calma, ¿Ahora por que esta pelea? Eran comunes las discusiones entre ellos, en especial cuando se trataba de sus hijos y cuando se relacionaba con sus "primos". Lucas y Skyler -nombre también de la hermana de Angeline, su cuñada, quien le tenía odio Meil-. Los niñatos de Axel y la adorada "hermana" –no de sangre sino de nombre– de Angeline. Ahora se decía que tal vez no debía aceptar cuidar de sus retoños, mucho menos en el aniversario de Meil y An. Puto Axel. Descarada Evangelyne. Gracias a los dos su noche había quedado totalmente arruinada. Se las cobraría luego. Ahora era momento de ver a los dos monstruitos que decían ser sus sobrinos.

Lucas, el mayor de los hijos de la pareja Blaze, tenia cuatro años al igual que Soul. El mismísimo retrato de Axel. Un niño bastante atractivo, aunque costara admitirlo. Su cabello era de color rubio claro, solían decir que parecía crema, tan suave hasta parecer un poco níveo, lo llevaba algo parado –Soul decía que usaba gel– y cubriendo un poco sus ojos por culpa de su flequillo que le brindaba un toque rebelde y sin duda de chico problema. Tenía la piel de color vainilla cálida, bronceada y saludable tal cual como la tenia su padre. Su rostro era mono (como muchos decían). Facciones detalladas, esculpidas muy bien para su edad; sus labios eran de un tono rojo suave comparado a los de Soul, a esto se le sumaban su nariz bien cincelada y su mentón obstinado. Los ojos del niño eran de un intenso tono chocolate cubiertos por pestañas marrones, llenos de sabiduría además de inteligencia. Una mezcla explosiva.

Este niño era un dolor de cabeza al igual que Soul, y juntos cuando hacían sus bromas… destruían la poca paciencia existente suya. ¿Por qué ambos siempre terminaban castigados? Culpa de sus travesuras confabuladas. Todavía recordaba a la perfección como estos infantes habían hecho que tanto Goenji como él terminaran empapados de cabeza a pies con pintura, habían estado metidos por horas en la ducha para sacar toda la maldita pintura; un mes atrás la broma llevo a ambos padres al hospital con severos cólicos estomacales por comer "accidentalmente" excesiva salsa picante con otros ingredientes que prefería no recordar. Todavía sentía el mal sabor en su boca y su pobre estomago sufriendo arcadas, luego vomitar. Eso no se los perdonaría tan fácilmente. Y es por eso que seguían castigados.

Al menos la hermana del niñato era un ángel. Miro a la última infante que estaba saltando sobre la cama discutiendo. Skyler. El retrato en vida de la mujer que Meil más odiaba… bueno no odiaba a Evangelyne, solo le tenía cierta fobia y todavía no le perdonaba las bajas que le hizo pasar con su esposa. ¿Rencoroso? No, solo tenía una excelente memoria. Correcto, era preferible no pensar en la bruja o sino tendría pesadillas, era preferible volver a la niña. Rubia al igual que la oxigenada de su madre, solo que esta niñita tenía su larga melena color oro ondulado, con un flequillo recto y algo despeinado que le brindaba un aire despreocupado. Su piel era nívea, un poco más dorada que la de Bía (así le decían a Bianka su esposa, la bruja de Evangelyne y Skyler, aunque a él no le gustara ese apodo) quien la tenía un poco más pálida. Portadora de grandes ojos de intenso color rosa, tan iguales a los de su progenitora que dejaría sin respiración a los que los vieran. Su rostro… precioso. Finamente detallado, con frágiles facciones que recordaban a las de un querubín por sus sonrosadas mejillas junto a sus delicados labios rosados.

No podía quejarse, al menos la niñata era una niña tranquila y no hacia ningún problema… lastima que su hermano fuera un terremoto como Soul. ¿Quién les mando a Axel y Evangelyne a tener un hijo varón? ¿No podían solo tener como progenie niñas? Lastima que no hubiera sido así.

-¡No le hables a Bía de esa forma Soul! –exclamo furioso Lucas–. Eres un tonto.

-¡Tú eres el tonto! –exclamaron tanto Soul como Skyler al mismo tiempo, no paso demasiado tiempo para que empezara una discusión acalorada entre cuatro chiquillos de cuatro y tres años.

Meil solo gimió. Ojala pudiera enterrarse cuatro metros bajo el suelo.

-¡Basta! –su grito paralizo a los niños. A un lado su esposa soltó un suspiro cansino, sabiendo lo que venia- ¡Estoy cansado de sus peleas! Todos ustedes deberían estar dormidos, no levantados como…

-No puedo dormir –susurro la pequeña rubia mirándole con los ojos a punto de cristalizarse. No… lágrimas no, diablos, Evangelyne le degollaría si su hija lloraba- Mi papá me cuenta todas las noches diferentes cuentos, tío Meil… ¿Podrías…?

-Contarnos un cuento diferente –termino Bianka con una mirada suplicante.

Parpadeo varias veces incrédulo. ¿Contarles un cuento? ¡¿Es que lo creían un cuenta-cuentos o qué?! Además, no se sabía ningún maldito cuento a esas horas, y estaba casi seguro, que Axel había contado a su mocosa todas las historias de princesas y castillos que contaba a su hermana Julia de joven. ¿Qué cuento les podría contar? Miro a Soul y Lucas, quienes solo le devolvieron la mirada con unas sonrisitas que le hicieron gruñir. Sabía que en silencio, le estaban retando a que contara una aburrida historia en donde el príncipe rescataba a su princesa y bla, bla, bla. En cuanto terminara, los mocosos lo molestarían diciéndole que contaba cuentos cursis y sin nada de acción, y si contaba uno con estos elementos, las niñas se quejarían por la falta de romance –a pesar de sus tres años, tanto la pequeña Skyler como Bianka amaban las historias de amor-. Eso lo dejaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Qué demonios podía contarles? Necesitaba romance, acción, misterio, comedia y… una historia nunca antes escuchada por ninguno de estos cuatro.

Se lo pensó unos instantes, antes de dirigir una mirada a su esposa en busca de ayuda. La morena en cuanto entendió su pedido, solo sonrió y alzo las manos en signo de rendición. ¡Traidora! Estaba solo en esto. Fue entonces, cuando al ver mejor a su amada… la idea llego a su mente como un rayo. ¿Cómo fue que no lo pensó antes? ¡Debió de haberlo recordado! Esa era una historia que sin duda nadie conocía, y dudaba que Evangelyne o Axel se la hubieran contado a sus hijos.

Sonrió de lado, haciendo que tanto su hijo como su sobrino, fruncieran el ceño, algo curiosos por su reacción. ¿Qué se traería entre manos su padre y tío?

-Tengo el cuento perfecto –comunico el moreno con una sonrisita que hizo desconfiar a su esposa.

Los cinco pares de ojos -incluidos los de Angeline- se centraron en él, entre sorprendidos e incrédulos al haber aceptado contarles un cuento.

-¿Enserio? –preguntaron los niños a coro, sonando dudosos. Dudaban bastante de que Meil pudiera contarles algo bueno, pero, con esa sonrisa entendieron que algo se traía entre manos.

-¿Enserio Meil? –pregunto esta vez dudosa An, mirando a su esposo, este le miro fulminante haciéndole bufar.

-Si, enserio –contesto el hombre algo molesto por tanta desconfianza. Podrían tenerle un poco de fe, ¿No?-. Tengo un excelente cuento que les encantara, ¿quieren saber el nombre? –las niñas asintieron emocionadas, mientras los chicos solo le seguían mirando esperando a que empezara- Se llama… -se lo pensó unos instantes intentando hallar un nombre para aquella historia-. Bueno, nunca ha tenido nombre pero podemos llamarla "El ángel y el motociclista".

Las niñas parpadearon, mientras, a un lado los chicos arquearon cejas curiosas ante el raro nombre que llevaba el cuento. Angeline, en cambio, abrió los ojos como platos al comprender cual era el cuento que su esposo estaba dispuesto a relatar. No se lo esperaba, mucho menos porque Meil jamás mencionaba nada de "eso" frente a sus hijos. Aunque… ¿Cómo les contaría esa historia a los niños? La curiosidad le atrapo, miro con burla al hombre que amaba, esperando oír ese relato que ella adoraba desde siempre. La morena de niña había sido amante de los cuentos, desde "La bella y la bestia" -su favorito- hasta "La bella durmiente" -su segundo favorito-, todo cuento era su perdición, especialmente cuando al final, las princesas hallaban a sus amores verdaderos. Al igual que ella lo hizo. Y frente a ella tenía la prueba de su cuento de hadas, su esposo. ¿Cuan difícil fue que el príncipe terminara enamorándose de la princesa? En el caso de An, costo bastante, especialmente cuando su príncipe era un hombre terco y obstinado que se negaba a aceptar que la amaba. ¿Quién dijo que los dragones y brujas eran un problema? Pues, al parecer nunca llegaron a pensar que el príncipe, al final lo fuera.

Los niños miraban a Meil esperando a que empezara, cuando, Soul hablo al fin en nombre de los demás.

-¿Por qué el ángel y el motociclista? –pregunto curioso el chico- ¿Se trata acaso de un motociclista sufrido y lo salva una hermosa chica?

Meil sonrió de lado, divertido por ver el intento de adivinanza de Soul.

-Para nada pequeño –comento revolviéndole los cabellos a su hijo. Soul frunció el ceño al haber fallado en su teoría, ¿Si no era eso… entonces qué? Miro a su padre preguntándole en silencio la trama del cuento, a lo que el hombre soltó una carcajada-. Este cuento es diferente a cualquiera –los niños no entendían a lo que se refería-, no hay príncipes ni princesas, pero si hay un ángel. Uno muy distinto a los que conocemos y… una que rompió cientos de leyes por un humano del que se enamoro.

-Ella no era un ángel –comento Angeline suspirando, atrayendo la atención de los niños que le miraban incrédulos- Con tantos años y aún no lo captas.

El moreno soltó un bufido de indignación-. Yo digo que es un ángel y punto final, además es mi cuento, no lo arruines Angeline –miro a los niños quienes, solo se sentaron mejor dispuestos a oír la historia. La de ojos como la plata solo le miro divertida, diciéndose en su interior que esta historia iba a durar un buen tiempo.

_¿Quién dijo que el amor siempre era fácil? Nunca lo ha sido, mucho menos… al inicio de esta historia._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

_**El Ángel y el Motociclista**_

**25 de Septiembre del 2001-Una semana antes del Pacto con Reagan**

Suspiro nuevamente, mientras, estaba sentada en la hierba fresca finalmente sola. Era incomodo que todo el día estuvieran a su lado, protegiéndola y cerciorándose de que no se lastimara, o en el peor de los casos se matara. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Es qué no podían entender que ella no era más una niña? ¡Ya tenía dieciocho años! Era mayor de edad, y capaz de cuidarse por si sola… a pesar que tuviera un problema. Uno no muy agradable, y que, para su mala suerte, la había hecho dependiente de su familia. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Ser vigilada constantemente o ser considerada una inútil? Las dos eran potencialmente malas. Al parecer ella seria siempre la oveja negra de la familia, alguien que nunca llegaría a ser lo suficientemente buena. Mordiéndose el labio inferior odio su debilidad, detesto haber nacido "fallada", quiso golpear, gritar o maldecir, pero no lo hizo. No era necesario comportarse como una niña, además, tampoco quería desperdiciar este pequeño momento, donde al fin, estaba totalmente sola y sin Odette –su institutriz-, quien al parecer tenia un complejo de madre al tratarla como una chiquilla todo el tiempo.

¡Bueno! Comprendía que no era una jovencita prudente, era muy rebelde que le gustaba mandarse así misma, y jamás hacer caso a los demás. Podría decirse que su personalidad era lo que siempre le traía problemas, no solo con Odette, sino también con su padre.

Aún lado de ella, una hermosa yegua de blanco pelaje le miraba curiosa, dejando ver el reflejo de la joven a través de sus enormes e inusuales orbes rosas. La dueña de este equino era sin dudas preciosa, una jovencita de suave piel nívea como la porcelana misma, tan frágil que la consideraban un cristal fácil de quebrar con un solo toque, la cual hacia un contraste increíble con su larga melena. Tenía el cabello de un intenso color negro, como la oscuridad de la medianoche que caía libremente por sus hombros hasta tocar los suelos por ser bastante largo; actualmente, unos destellos azules se denotaban en las hebras negras, debido, principalmente a la luz del sol. A la par, un flequillo recto cubría un poco sus ojos, dejándolo algo revuelto y desordenado. Sus rasgos eran puramente femeninos, demasiado delicados y perfectamente cincelados, desde su pequeña nariz algo respingada y chata, hasta sus carnosos labios, los cuales eran suavemente rojizos y cuando se juntaban, formaban un exuberante corazón. Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba sin duda, eran sus grandes y extraños ojos, los cuales, eran de un intenso tono color plata refulgente, rebosantes de emociones entre las cuales destacaban la rabia junto con el orgullo herido. ¿Cómo eran posibles aquellos ojos? Quien lo viera diría que no eran de este mundo, y coincidentemente, no lo eran. No eran ojos humanos, jamás lo serian ni lo fueron. ¡Un ángel sin dudas! Especialmente porque en su espalda, sobresalían dos hermosas alas blancas emplumadas, que destellaban algunos brillos plata. Un precioso ángel que era portador de alegrías, dueño de tan hermosas alas e inexistentes ojos tan valiosos. Solo que, lamentablemente, poseían un defecto triste. No veían. Si, una pena para muchos, pero, aquellos ojos eran ciegos de nacimiento; por tanto, jamás habían sido capaces de ver el cielo, a los animales, los colores, ni siquiera un mísero rayo de la luz del sol… nada. Lo único que sabían era que todo, era sombrío. Un manto negro sin fin, una oscuridad que la aterrorizaba en el fondo.

Angeline. Así se llama la joven tan hermosa, portadora de unos orbes preciosos, pero, inútiles. La verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrada, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver siquiera algo y saber sobre colores, por lo que, de alguna forma, le hizo menos doloroso entender de niña que era invidente. ¿Por qué llorar por algo que no tuviste en tu vida? Vale, era cierto que le frustraba ese punto débil de ella, no obstante, lo que la destacaba era su elevado orgullo, y este no podía dejarle admitir lo miserable que se sentía al no poder conocer el mundo… hasta ahora. Con ese simple pensamiento, una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujo en sus labios gracias a la alegría que sentía en su interior. Ya era tiempo de conocer lo que era "ver", y lo descubriría ahora mismo, aprovechando su soledad. Al menos, hasta que Odette la hallara y terminara castigándola por el resto de la eternidad.

Lentamente se levanto de su sitio, limpiando la larga falda de su vestido blanco de toda molécula de polvo existente –si es que se hubiera ensuciado claro esta-, y seguidamente, camino despacio hasta tocar el morro de su yegua. Rose, le fue regalada hace años, desde que era una joven potrillo. Ahora debía de ser bastante grande, y era su mejor amiga, en la cual, confiaba plenamente, y rogaba porque su plan funcionara. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de lograrlo? No había sido probado jamás, pero, ella se fiaba en que todo saldría bien, y por primera vez sabría como era el mundo por ella misma, y no por las palabras de sus hermanas y amigas.

Tomo aire y exhalo. Acaricio dulcemente el hocico de Rose, antes de que le plantara un beso de agradecimiento al dejarla hacer esto.

-Espero que funcione amiga mía –musito preocupada Angeline.

Pego su cabeza a la frente del equino y cerro los ojos inservibles. Concentro su mente, durmiéndola de cualquier pensamiento hasta dejarla completamente en blanco. Se dejo llevar, inundándose de soledad mental, hasta que busco la menta del caballo, en cuanto lo logro, suspiro agradecida por su suerte. Sonrió sintiendo que ya casi lograría su cometido, solo faltaba un poco más de esfuerzo y estaría listo. En este momento, empezó a entretejer hilos invisibles con la mente del animal, hasta que tanto la mente humana como la del caballo eran una sola. Angeline vio en aquella mente alegría en compañía de inteligencia y calor, cuando de repente la yegua le mostro imágenes de ella –o suponía que lo era-, dejándola pasmada. Le mostro como era de niña, una pequeña mocosa que se subía, con ayuda, al lomo del joven caballo. La morena se demoro en ver el aspecto en su infancia, dejándose maravillar por su larga melena lacea con algunas ondas al final, de negruzco color medianoche, y especialmente, en ver sus inútiles ojos de poderoso e irreal tono plata. ¿Así fue de pequeña? Era increíble verse por primera vez en toda su vida, a pesar que Evangelyne –su mejor amiga aparte de Rose- y Skyler –su hermana- se lo contaban muchas veces al año. De repente, la imagen cambio, ahora en esta le mostraba a una hermosa joven de largos cabellos negros y los mismos ojos, era ella, solo que con su edad actual, sus dieciocho años. ¡Si! Lo había conseguido. La victoria y orgullo le invadió al haber conseguido lo que muchos no pudieron, acababa de conectar su mente a la de Rose, por tanto ahora que se habían fundido, ambas mentes eran solo una. Solo faltaba un último paso, y este era comprobar si la unión funcionaba en lo que ella deseaba.

Exploro más la mente hasta que fijo su atención en la parte que la conducía a los ojos del animal, entre algunos ruegos de su corazón y unos minutos silenciosos… consiguió conectarse hasta el plano visual. Y obtuvo lo ansiado. Angeline fue testigo de lo azul del cielo, los campos verdes del bosque y lo marrón de los troncos, incluso fue testigo de cómo una mariposa paso frente a ellas, notando sus alas anaranjadas con algunos puntos blancos. Pudo ver por fin. ¡Estaba viendo finalmente! No sabia si llorar o reír como una desquiciada, lo único que atrapo su mente fue la dicha de estar viendo. ¡Lo había logrado! Triunfante, y a sabiendas de que si habría los ojos todo acabaría, solo sonrió más acariciando el morro de Rose y susurrando gracias a cada instante. Su fiel amiga relincho en aprobación, provocando el surgimiento de una carcajada por parte de ella. Era un milagro, mejor dicho, el fruto de su esfuerzo.

-Rose, trata de ver más al cielo –susurro con su voz melódica. De inmediato el animal miro hacia la bóveda celeste, centrándose en el luminoso sol. Ella sonrió- Perfecto.

¿Magia? Era lo que cualquiera diría, y prácticamente lo era, porque Angeline no era humana. Ella, era algo más. Era una elemental. Cuando uno hoy esta palabra se plateaba un: "¿Qué diablos significa eso?", los que al menos, se molestaron en leer mitos, sabrían bien que un elemental era un ente espiritual con la capacidad y dominio sobre un elemento, en otras palabras, estaba conectado a este. ¿La realidad? Tenia algo de cierto, pero a la vez, mucha diferencia. Los elementales surgieron hace milenios, cuando un ángel de nombre Azazel cayó desterrado de los cielos. El ángel estaba enojado con su creador, sin embargo, con el tiempo conoció a una mortal de la cual se enamoro –irónico, un inmortal amando a un ser débil y frágil que un día habría de morir-, y sin poder evitarlo la atrapo en su red de seducción y pasión. De aquella unión nacieron después siete niños –cada uno, un año menor que el otro-, extrañamente, dotados de una belleza inhumana, tal y como le pertenecía a su propio padre. Los años pasaron, seis de los niños demostraron tener un poder sobrenatural, y un día… ¡Puf! Cada uno podía manipular un elemento, sea el agua y el fuego, la tierra y el viento, o la luz y oscuridad, e incluso les surgieron en su espalda, extrañas alas que eran imposibles de imaginar, diferentes para cada uno. ¡Esperen hay solo había seis! ¿Y el séptimo? ¿Dónde quedo su poder? ¿Qué sucedió con el último hermano? Lo más gracioso del mundo, ya que el más joven, él que parecía haber nacido totalmente humano… obtuvo la habilidad de los seis elementos, además de unas las más hermosas y preciosas que el resto, debido a que parecían las de un ángel. ¿Una bendición o una maldición sus poderes? La bendición fue para sus hermanos, debido a que si alguno se salía de control, el séptimo siempre podría calmar las aguas usando sus poderes. La maldición, en cambio, se debía al descontrol que el mismo podía representar, podía ser que el último fuera el más fuerte, el "victorioso" por tener todos los elementos, pero, no lo era. Un ejemplo, si de casualidad la oscuridad invadiera por completo el cuerpo del guardián, inmediatamente el mundo entero sufriría las consecuencias, por diversas catástrofes que ocurrirían; otro ejemplo, el fuego, una rabieta y… ¡Boom! Cuatro volcanes activados. Los únicos capaces de detener aquellos desastres serian los demás hermanos, aunque, tampoco era la mejor solución, ya que una pelea entre ellos podría traer más destrucción.

Por eso mismo, aquellos "híbridos" fueron mandados a un lugar especial por el mismo creador del universo. Para evitar desastres, los siete hermanos terminaron habitando una tierra paralela al mundo humano, una donde las únicas entradas eran por los diferentes lagos del planeta tierra, siendo los más usados los de un país al que llamaban Inglaterra –al menos eso recordaba de sus lecciones con Odette sobre los diferentes países humanos-.

Con el tiempo, Dios se apiado de ellos al ver la extrema soledad en la que habitaban, y como un regalo mando a siete ángeles femeninas de su corte, emparejándolos con los híbridos. De sus relaciones, nacieron más niños… siete u ocho por cada hermano, cada uno heredero de la magia de sus madres, llegando a ser capaces de convertir humanos en animales o incluso… manipular la propia naturaleza a su beneficio. Estos fueron los primeros seres feéricos existentes –los humanos los llamaban "Hadas"- y a su vez con el tiempo se reprodujeron más y más hasta crear pueblos y distintos reinos, tanto en tierra como agua, bosques o lagunas. Pero… Todo reino necesitaba un gobernante ¿No? Por supuesto, y como el primer número fueron siete, se crearon siete reinos. Cada uno gobernado por un rey descendiente directo de aquellos siete híbridos, y al igual que los primeros heredaron un poder inimaginable… gobernar un elemento. Es así como estos reyes fueron llamados "Los Elementales" o "Los Guardianes"–siendo el más poderoso el que manejaba los seis. Al cual solían llamarle "El rey de las Hadas"-, aunque todo fuera hermoso, nada era eterno, y como debía de ser a los doscientos años, los reyes empezaban a perder su habilidad, siendo reemplazados por uno de sus hijos, el único que hubiera heredado su habilidad elemental para ser el nuevo rey. Si, porque al parecer esta habilidad era tan rara que solo uno de sus hijos la adquiría siempre, un varón… hasta la última generación. Y esta fue Angeline, o al menos eso decían todos, incluyéndose su padre. ¿Y cual guardián era su padre? El elemental de los seis, al que actualmente le decían "El rey de las hadas". ¡Fantástico! Angeline debería ser feliz y agradecida de ser la sucesora del trono, además de cargar con un poder tan estupendo y bla, bla, bla.

¡Pero! ¡Oh detalle! Ella era la actual guardiana de aquella habilidad… que nunca ha surgido. Si, para su mala suerte, había sido la oveja negra de la familia y con la humillación más grande, de que nunca había podido manipular ni un mísero elemento, ni siquiera el agua, que era el más sencillo –según ella-. Y esto, era lo que más le frustraba, porque las demás guardianas actuales ya manejaban sus elementos, formando parte esencial de su vida. ¿Ella? ¡Nada! Lo peor, es que sabia en el fondo que, su padre estaba preocupado de su falta de habilidad, en combinación con su ceguera permanente. En pocas palabras, era un fracaso como guardiana, una inútil que no hacia nada bien sin cometer un error. Lo único que logro fue aprender a usar su magia, claro, bajo la supervisión de alguien más. Muchas veces se pregunto si habían cometido un error y tal vez, él verdadero guardián era en realidad su hermano Lucian. No era él, su hermano mayor solo podía usar magia, así que rogo porque fuera una de las gemelas Cristel y Skyler… tampoco lo fueron. Ella era la única que quedaba, y según su padre, la correcta para el puesto, aunque en el fondo él deseara que cualquier otro lo hubiera sido. Angeline eran una prisionera, la chica débil y frágil que debía ser retenida para evitar que se lastimara, la joven princesa… inútil.

Pero hoy todo sería distinto. Ese día las cosas se tornarían al revés. Por una sola vez, An quería sentir la libertad, ansiaba poder ver más del mundo aunque no fuera por sus propios ojos. Y lo conseguiría. Susurrando un "subiré", Rose bajo un poco y la morena aprovecho aquello para treparse hasta su lomo y dejarse llevar por su caballo hasta la cascada más cercana, o como muchos le decían "el portal". El trote del equino le indicaba la rapidez de aquel animal, a diferencia de los caballos terrestres, Rose no era… normal. Como regalo de su padre, Rose era en verdad un caballo alado, uno con enormes alas blancas –ella no sabia si eran así, pero su padre se lo dijo- que surgían cuando la misma yegua lo deseaba, mostrando la belleza de estos en compañía de su elegancia al cabalgar o volar, o solo posar. En estos momentos no lo quería, por tanto, no sacaría sus alas a menos que quisiera dar un paseo por los cielos –en el cual An disfrutaba mucho, claro que iba acompañada por su hermana Cristel o Skyler, asegurándose que no saliera lastimada-. Sin embargo, ¿por qué An no usaba sus alas? Bueno… era ciega, y volar era un poco difícil cuando no veías nada, así que sus alas eran inútiles también.

El viento azotaba su rostro, chocando contra su flequillo y enfriando los nervios a flor de piel, porque estaba segura que cometería una locura, pero, valía la pena. Tanto caballo como jinete se adentraron más en el bosque, hasta el punto en que ya no había retorno, más que continuar, después de todo pronto anochecería. La adrenalina invadió el cuerpo femenino, sintiéndose poderosa y segura ordeno a su yegua que aumentara el paso, y aquel trote se volvió un galope veloz, hasta que en menos de lo que esperaban estuvieron frente a frente a la enorme cascada donde An pudo apreciar la belleza con los ojos prestados. Rose le mostro las maravillas de ver el agua incolora, las coloridas flores que brotaban por arbustos cercanos, sumado a la belleza del ambiente… Dios, quería llorar de la alegría. Acaricio con cariño la crin blanca de su caballo y diciéndole que era hora, se dejo guiar por su Rose. La yegua corrió, tomando impulso y finalmente, se zambullo en las profundas aguas que las llevarían hasta un lugar nuevo, en donde esta intrépida joven… conocería a alguien especial.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

El mundo humano era demasiado complicado. Angeline no sabía que era todo ese… caos, o desorden que eran los mortales. A través de los ojos de rose, pudo ver como la naturaleza había sido mutilada hasta el grado de casi desaparecer, existente solo enorme torres creadas de extraños materiales –edificios y casas-, enormes monstruos ruidosos que se comían a la gente, para luego, momentos más tarde los escupieran –automóviles y buses, según le dijo Odette-, también pudo ser consciente de que un horrible olor salía de esas cosas –humo-, inundándole lo pulmones de un aire contaminante. ¡Esto no era nada de lo que se imagino! Los humanos habían destruido la tierra, se suponía que todo debía de tener una coexistencia perfecta. ¿Dónde estaban los animales? Casi ni los veía, y los que encontraba a su paso junto a Rose, eran algunos gatos o perros en pésimos estados de nutrición. ¿Qué hacían los humanos? Solo pasaban a su lado, sin siquiera prestarles la mínima atención. La indignación atrapo a la joven, haciéndole apretar los dientes de rabia. ¿Cómo podía existir gente tan cruel? ¿Es que les dolería el prestarles un poco de ayuda a esas criaturas indefensas? En su mundo, todo animal –feérico- era de inmediato ayudado si presentaba problemas, en cambio, los del mundo mortal solo recibían el desprecio de los humanos, quienes sentían asco de tan solo acercárseles.

¡Idiotas! Enojada ella había decidido que era mejor explorar el resto de este lugar… o como le llamaban, ciudad, desde los cielos. Las enormes alas blancas de su yegua surgieron, aunque ella nos la veía –debido a que su vista dependía de Rose, y esta en aquellos momentos miraba a los animales abandonados-. Bufando, Angeline movió levemente su mano, creando en esta una pequeña luz, que luego, mando contra el suelo, provocando de esta forma que un hombre con una hamburguesa tropezara y botara al suelo su sándwich. De inmediato un perro al ver tal acción se lanzo contra la hamburguesa devorándola sin detenerse en ningún segundo. La chica sonrió, mientras que el caballo relincho de aprobación ante su acción. ¡Un pequeño accidente! No es como si fuera algo malo ¿Verdad?

Soltando una risilla típica del género femenino, ordeno suavemente a su yegua que iniciara el viaje aéreo. El animal obedeció, estirando sus alas tomo impulso y despego agitando las emplumadas alas, sobrevolando por la ciudad.

La verdad es que Angeline no se podía quejar, el cielo oscuros y lleno de estrellas refulgía en lo alto reclamándose como el anochecer. Era interesante que, antes de conocer el cielo nocturno de su mundo, conociera el humano. Por lo que sabia, en su mundo, al anochecer, el cielo era de un tono purpura oscurecido –contado por sus amigas. ¡Diablos! ¿Es que ella nunca podría saber más por ella misma?- y lleno de millones de estrellas tan brillantes que dejarían a muchos sin respiración, aún más con la enorme luna que ilumina la oscuridad del firmamento nocturno. Menuda diferencia. Siguió observando más de este lugar, encontrándose con que cientos de luces que venían de aquellas torres a las que llamaban edificios. ¿Magia? No, tal vez algo robotizado –palabra que ella usaba para designar a todas esas cosas artificiales creadas por los humanos y que llamaban "tecnología"- que hubieran inventado las personas. No había nada interesante, a excepción de los autos que recorrían las pistas -Así se llamaban ¿No? No lo recordaba-, de diversos colores que los hacían únicos. Blancos, amarillos, negros, azules, rojos, verdes… cuanta diversidad de tonalidades, aunque para ella seguían siendo perjudiciales para la pobre naturaleza. ¡Estúpidos humanos! ¡Uf! No sabían lo que estaban arruinando los muy tontos. Angeline podría seguir maldiciéndolos, pero, algo llamo su atención. Unos extraños ruidos que no encajaban muy bien con el de los autos, podía ser similar, no obstante, con su sensibilizado oído sabia que no lo eran. Este era un poco menos ruidoso –un tono para ser exactos-, y eso le llamo la atención. La curiosidad le embargo, y como todo ser existente, la curiosidad era uno de sus más grandes pecados. ¿Qué era provocador de tal ruido?

El caballo alado entendió las intenciones de su dueña, por tanto, descendió en su vuelo yendo en dirección al creador de esos extraños sonidos que interesaban a su ama. Estridente. A medida que se acercaba más fuerte era aquel sonido y más...molesto. Tardó unos segundos en aterrizar junto a su compañera y cuando lo hizo bajó de su lomo poniendo los pies en el suelo. Acarició tiernamente el morro de su yegua en compañía de un "buena chica" que llegó perfectamente a los oídos del animal. Giró delicadamente sobre sí misma dando media vuelta. Mediante los ojos de Rose observó lo que tenía a su al rededor y...se decepcionó. ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué era esto?! No tenía palabras para describirlo pero lo que sí tenía muy claro era que este sitio era mucho peor que la ciudad. Todo era una especie de ¿llanura? No, no era una llanura ya que no había naturaleza por ningún lado y además...todo el suelo estaba hecho de piedra y asfalto.

Además, lo más repulsivo era ver cómo algunos de estos jóvenes humanos que se encontraban aquí no paraban de beber sustancias en botellas de vidrio o latas de metal. Bufó, según tenía entendido esas sustancias eran malas para el cuerpo y si mal no recordaba Odette le había dicho que recibían el nombre de "alcohol"; claro que no todos se intoxicaban con esa bebida repugnante, algunos de los jóvenes tomaban ¿refrescos con gas? Tal vez así se llamaba, más, no estaba muy segura. También había algo que llamó su atención y estos eran los artefactos que causaban aquel sonido que tanto la había sorprendido. Eran bastante raros y algunos no estaban en funcionamiento, sin embargo otros eran dirigidos por muchachos, quienes los maniobraban con una coordinación… excelente.

¿Serian caballos artificiales? Con ese pensamiento a su lado escucho una especie de resoplido expulsado por Rose, quien protesto ante aquel "insulto". La morena rio bajito susurrando un "solo bromeo", ya que al parecer su amiga era algo quisquillosa con comparaciones a su especie, mucho más con los que eran artificiales como esas cosas. Pensándoselo bien… si había oído algo de ellas, cuanto más las miraba más entendía que esas eran motocicletas. ¡Claro! Su hermano mayor Lucian había hablado de ellas, incluso su amigo Xavier se lo comento en una de sus salidas al bosque. Vale, no es como si pudiera reconocerlas fácilmente cuando nunca en toda su vida había visto, o mucho menos se había enteado de lo que era "una moto". Odette también le hablo de ellas, describiéndola como transportes peligrosos y los que provocaban más muertes entre los humanos. ¡Cuánto aprecio tenían por sus vidas! –Buen comentario sarcástico-, al parecer a las personas promedio les encantaba vivir el peligro y sentir que con cualquier simple movimiento, estuvieron cerca de la muerte.

Dispuesta a irse, estuvo a punto de subirse al lomo de su compañera, cuando… algo la detuvo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ya casi ganas idiota! ¡Acelera!

El comentario había venido de un joven que estaba a un lado de Angeline, aunque ella no lo veía, porque, su atención se la gano uno de los jóvenes que montaba una motociclista negra con detalles rojos, que la diferenciaba bastante de las demás –gracias al enfoque que Rose lo dio, al parecer el chico también llamo la atención de su amiga- que estaba dentro de la… ¡Pista! Si, eso debía de ser una pista –Dato curioso, la próxima vez escucharía más a Odette-. Con el ceño fruncido, indico al caballo que mirara en dirección a donde provino el grito para tratar de entender que sucedía, tras lo cual, el animal obedeció mirando como un grupo de jóvenes de al menos… ¿Diecinueve años? Estaban reunidos viendo la carrera, y a su lado, varias chicas estaban animando además de llevar poca ropa. ¡Pero menudo descaro! En su reino estaba prohibido el uso de prendas tan cortas hasta al menos el matrimonio –el cual lo tomaban muy enserio. Aquí no existían los divorcios-, sus vestidos siempre debían de llegarles hasta los tobillos, prohibiendo siempre mostrar piel demás. Un claro ejemplo era el vestido que usaba la joven guardiana. Que asco de denigración para la mujer, porque para propio horror de la morena, observo como muchos de los tipos manoseaban y se tragaban –porque eso hacían todos ellos- las bocas de sus acompañantes femeninas. ¿No había sanción por excesivo cariño? Debería existir.

Dejando de lado aquellos signos "obscenos", la delicada morena opto por ver como cuatro jóvenes gritaban animando, tras lo cual, a los segundos los demás jóvenes que habían estado bebiendo o al lado de sus motos se reunieron gritando alabanzas entre insultos. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¡Oh claro! Al parecer eso era lo que llamaban como "carrera de motos", por tanto, el chico que estaba montado sobre la motocicleta negra y roja, como el otro que iba a su lado intentando superarle estaban compitiendo. ¿Y esto era lo tan espectacular? Si ellos tuvieran un poco más de sentido, tratarían de hacer algo mejor, como por ejemplo montar a caballo. ¡Si! Nada mejor que sentir el viento contra tu rostro cuando cabalgabas junto a su compañero, dejándose llevar por la libertad. Sin saberlo la chica quedo atrapada en su ensueño, deseando poder ser ella la que cabalgara libremente sobre Rose sobre un campo abierto…

El relinchar de su amiga la trajo de vuelta. Parpadeo varias veces, antes de que se sonrojara avergonzada. ¡Bueno! Algo que siempre la caracterizaba es su grado de imaginación… vergonzoso, pero cierto. Negando con la cabeza siguió mirando lo que Rose veía, y esto era la competencia que estaba a punto de acabar, llamando su atención ante la curiosidad naciente en su interior. ¿Quién ganaría? Por unos instantes tuvo el impulso de decir… el de moto con detalles rojos. ¿Por qué? Pues… ¡No lo sabía! La verdad es que le llamaba mucho la atención, y lo que más quería era ver su rostro, ya que este estaba cubierto por un… casco, en definitiva debería prestar más atención a las clases sobre la vida mundana. Mordiéndose el labio inferior le vio hacer una maniobra peligrosa, provocándole casi un paro de la preocupación, ya que por unos instantes creyó que caería. ¡¿Cómo infiernos se le ocurría hacer algo así?! A su lado Rose se agito al ver como su dueña estaba a punto de ir a detener aquella competencia, y si no fuera porque la yegua se interpuso en su camino, Angeline hubiera usado su magia para detener todo y darle una lección de seguridad a ese imprudente.

Un "presumido" fue dicho entre el grupo de jóvenes, quienes seguían atentos a la carreras, cuando el de la moto negra y roja, acelero mucho más rápido sobrepasando a su rival tan fácilmente que la dejo incrédula. Muchos de los chicos que habían estado animando murmuraron maldiciones y tiraron unas extraños trozos de papeles al suelo maldiciendo la suerte del motociclista de Angeline. ¡Wow! ¡Alto ahí cariño! ¿Ella había dicho su motociclista? ¡Ni siquiera conocía temerario niñato! Reprimiendo su fastidio por decir tonterías, siguió observando la competencia, hasta que, finalmente el NEGLIGENTE motorista fue el que gano al pasar la línea de meta; las chicas, gritaron sonrientes, demostrando lo entusiastas que se sentían ante la victoria de aquel tío. Sin duda alguna debía de ser el favorito.

-¡Carajo! ¡Perdí mi dinero! –exclamo la una voz que le llamo la atención. Rose giro ante el hablante, escudriñando su aspecto para que Angeline lo viera mejor. Era un joven de diecinueve años, bastante atractivo y varonil que no dejaba de lamentarse por la perdida de una apuesta que debió realizar. Su cabello de un intenso tono pelirrojo estaba peinado en una extraña forma, recordando la silueta de un tulipán en la parte de arriba de su cabeza; por otro lado, si lo veías desde otro panorama, parecía más que, varias llamas se asomaban por su cabellera. Portador de un raro par de ojos color ámbar, similar a los de un gato; que resaltaban en aquella piel suavemente bronceada. Con solo verlo, cualquiera entendería que este joven era un traedor de problemas, en especial por su tono al hablar, tan confiado y lleno de arrogancia.

-Eso te pasa por apostar contra el equivocado –murmuro la voz de otro joven que estaba a su lado. A diferencia del deprimido joven, este dijo sus palabras con un tono gélido, sin embargo, se podía apreciar –gracias a su fino oído- un toque sensual en su voz que le mando escalofríos a ella. Su pelo era de un tono platinado, casi llegando a ser completamente albino, peinado hacia el lado izquierdo. Sus orbes eran de un precioso azul zafiro brillante, algo duros y escondedores de sentimientos, pero aún eran preciosos; notándose más en la piel de suave tonalidad vainilla. Otro joven apuesto, al parecer este lugar estaba lleno de ellos, sin embargo, este a desigualdad de los otros, no coqueteaba con mujeres o mucho menos parecía mareado por beber algo de alcohol.

El pelirrojo estrecho sus ojos y soltó un bufido de molestia al escuchar las palabras de su acompañante, era claro su rabia por perder. No había sido su noche, y para empeorar, había apostado al lado equivocado.

-Pensé que ganaría Axel –comento apretando los dientes con enfado- ¡Me equivoque! ¡¿Contento?! ¡Perdí cien por culpa de Meil!

Con sus palabras Angeline abrió sorprendida la boca. ¿Cien…? Si hablaban de dinero, tal vez se refería a cien dólares o billetes, como se dijeran. ¡Tonto! Incluso ella, a pesar de no ser una corredora o experta, podía haber predicho que el ganador seria ese tal Meil. ¿Así se llamaba el imprudente chico? Un nombre que nunca había oído, pero no negaría que sonaba bien. Por lo que conto el albino, este chico ya tenía la carrera ganada desde el principio, además, de que en verdad le quito la victoria al otro competidor de nombre Axel.

-Eres un idiota Claude –pronuncio el de ojos color zafiro, su frio tono estuvo acompañado de molestia- Meil iba a ganar la carrera desde el comienzo, que apostaras a Axel solo demuestra tu falta de inteligencia.

-Cierra el hocico Bryce –gruño el llamado Claude.

Los aplausos estallaron, Angeline quiso ver lo que ahora sucedía, al entender sus intensiones, Rose volvió su vista a la pista, en donde el ganador de la competencia se bajaba de su moto con un estilo puramente masculino y arrogante. Llevo sus manos al casco que tenia puesto, quitándoselo para mostrar al fin su rostro a la joven guardiana. En cuanto lo vio… el aire se atasco en su garganta, ¿Asombro? Si, ¿Maravillada? Por supuesto que si. ¡Por el mismísimo Dios! aquel hombre era un sueño hecho realidad, y, puede ser que An jamás hubiera visto al sexo masculino –aparte de estos dos chicos de hace unos momentos-, pero en definitiva, este joven… era el que la dejo sin dudas de la belleza masculina.

Era un joven apuesto desde cada ángulo que lo viera. Tenia el pelo moreno corto, en un estilo algo en punta, sin embargo desordenado, lo que le brindaba un toque rebelde como juvenil encajándolo perfecto a su edad. Sus facciones eran agraciadas, con un toque seductor en cada una de ellas, haciéndole preguntar a la jovencita, ¿En verdad ese chico existía? Los únicos que eran tan hermosos en rostro eran los seres feéricos –ángeles caídos como les solían decir- o incluso los asquerosos rastreros, también llamados "seres infernales o demonios". No, este chico era humano, estaba bastante claro, y An se decía que debía dejar de mirarlo, pero no podía. Se encontró examinándolo con más interés, estudiando los pómulos bien formados en compañía de su esplendido mentón orgulloso y su buena nariz. Los gruesos labios rojizos y seductores se curvaban en una sonrisa de triunfo al haber conseguido la victoria en aquella sencilla competencia, demostrando que parte de la personalidad de este joven esta completamente ligada a la soberbia. ¡Oh! ¿Hasta ahora había dicho que era perfecto? Fallo suyo, la perfección en realidad estaba en sus ojos. Enormes, de un intenso color marrón que la hipnotizaron, atrapándola en un embrujo cautivador. Su corazón latía a un ritmo descontrolado, mientras seguía viendo en silencio como aquel chico sonreía confiado recibiendo los halagos de otros motoristas que se unían a felicitarlo, y de paso, cobraba su premio.

Rose, al notar que su dueña no se movía, la empujo levemente con su hocico, rompiendo el hechizo de su mirar. Angeline parpadeo sonrojada. ¿Se había quedado mucho tiempo viendo al chico? La respuesta fue cuando su caballo le mando una imagen mental de un corazón… flechado.

Las mejillas enrojecieron más, y de repente, An sentía que se asfixiaba por el calor y la vergüenza.

-¡No es eso! –exclamo avergonzada- Solo me quede mirando… no me gusta Rose. Ese tipo es muy problemático y… ¡Usa motos! –su grito hubiera sido prácticamente escuchado por la gente de aquel lugar, si es que no fuera invisible a ellos- Además… mi padre se enojaría, ya sabes que no le gustan los humanos, les tiene disgusto.

¿En que momento termino dándole explicaciones a su yegua? ¡Esto era el colmo! Ojala no hubiera decidido venir a este lugar. Suspirando frustrada siguió observando al ver como el otro competidor descendía de la moto, quitándose el casco y mostrando a un atractivo rubio de cabellos peinados hacia arriba en un estilo algo rebelde. Portador de unos ojos color chocolate que resplandecían entre la oscuridad de la noche. Sin rencor alguno extendió la mano, ofreciendo un símbolo de amistad competitiva al tal Meil, quien estrecho su mano en correspondencia al gesto. Segundos después, algunas mujeres iniciaron sus coqueteos y… los hombres se olvidaron de apuestas y carreras. An frunció el ceño al observar como el apuesto ganador sonreía abiertamente a una rubia atractiva de ojos azules, que no paraba de hacerle ojitos. ¿Tenía un tic o qué? Ella no era de enfadarse, mucho menos ante… tonterías de los humanos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? An no era así.

Y su enojo aumento. Al ver como la voluptuosa rubia se contoneaba sin descaro alguno frente al chico de nombre Meil, un extraño sentimiento invadió el interior de la morena. Rabia. Le enfadaba que ese motociclista mirara a la rubia y no a ella. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Estaba tan furiosa de que otra hablara con él, de que otra le sonriera con promesas amatorias, y en el peor de los casos… le enojaba que él la prefiriera a ella sobre Angeline. Su rabia fue tan grande, que su magia se activo por sus propias emociones, y sin saberlo –o siendo muy consciente de ello- levanto la mano mandando un rayo contra esa mujerzuela, provocando que esta se tropezara frente a todos botando a su paso a otra mujer. Algunos humanos se rieron por la caída, otros negaban con la cabeza, ¿El tal Meil? La ayuda a levantarse en silencio, y el enojo de An aumento.

Rose relincho llamando su atención, tras lo cual, la chica gruño fastidiada.

-Bien dicen que los humanos son… ¡Imposibles! – la yegua no comprendía lo sucedido, pero en su interior se hacia una idea del problema. Podía ser un animal, pero era inteligente, y comprendía que su dueña… estaba celosa.

Angeline miro por última vez a ese hombre tonto, y luego solo se subió sobre su caballo echando chispas. Ya era momento de regresar a su hogar, porque sino Odette y su padre armarían un revuelo por su desaparición, además de que tenían que destejer su mente de la de Rose. La pena le invadió, le hubiera gustado disfrutar más del mundo a formas y colores, no obstante, ya se sentía cansada al tener que usar tanto poder en el plano metal y corría el riesgo de dañar a Rose por su capricho. Desilusionada susurro un "Vámonos Rose", tras lo cual la hermosa yegua enfoco nuevamente a ese ganador de la carrera, antes de que cumpliera la voluntad de su ama.

¿Acaso… su dueña se habría enamorado a primera vista? ¿De un… humano?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

**02 de Octubre del 2001- Dos horas antes del Pacto con Reagan **

Debería de estar avergonzada, tal vez horrorizada e incluso debería sentir remordimiento al hacer esta locura, pero, en verdad no se sentía ni un poquito arrepentida. Al contrario, le embargaba una fuerte emoción que la zambullía en un torbellino de colores y sensaciones que la mareaban. ¿Colores? Bueno, eso era algo curioso de ella, Angeline gustaba de relacionar a los colores con los sentimientos y personas. En este momento los principales colores que poseía en su interior eran el naranja, el azul, el verde y el amarillo; en otras palabras sus emociones eran entusiasmo, libertad, esperanza y la felicidad, con respecto a cada color. Podía sonar estúpido e infantil que ella hiciera esto, no obstante, An era así, una chica que amante del mundo, una joven que rompería cientos de reglas con tal de proteger a los suyos. O… para poder escaparse, explorando lo prohibido. Hace una semana atrás esa había sido la razón de su huida al mundo humano, ¿Hoy? Había escapado del mundo feérico para ver a… Meil.

Sonrojándose completamente, agradeció mentalmente que el viento golpeara contra su rostro enfriándolo, aminorando de esta forma el calor que le bombardeo. Lastima que no pasara lo mismo con su corazón, este se aceleraba a un ritmo desenfrenado, latiendo tanto que temía que en un segundo se saliera de su pecho.

Meil. El tipo de la motocicleta que gano esa carrera, y el chico que ella no se podía sacar de la cabeza aunque lo quisiera. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? No era normal que ella estuviera tan… absorbida por un hombre, ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! Solo lo había visto una maldita vez y ahora estaba presente en su interior todo el tiempo, como si su imagen fuera esencial para su propia vida. En sus sueños o cuando soñaba despierta al no prestar atención a las clases de Odette, lo veía a él sonriendo mientras le tomaba con ternura de una mano, sintiendo la tibieza de su piel, un calor que ella quería sentir en compañía de él. Recordaba sus hechizantes ojos marrones, las perfectas facciones masculinas que deseaba acariciar, sus seductores labios rojizos que anhelaba… besar. Al darse cuenta de ese pensamiento casi se cae del lomo de Rose, quien soltó un quejido de temor al ver la imprudencia de su ama. ¿Ella había pensado en besar… besarlo? Nerviosa como ansiosa, llevo una de sus manos a sus labios tocándolos con suavidad, mientras, en su interior se preguntaba como seria juntar los labios contra los de él. Como correspondía a su especie, Angeline nunca había besado a un hombre, no había tenido la oportunidad de sentir lo que era ser tomada entre unos brazos masculinos para un simple abrazo, a excepción de su padre, Lucian y el hermano de Evangelyne, Xavier. Ellos no contaban, porque los dos primeros eran su familia, y el segundo un hermano a su manera.

Además, jamás tuvo las ganas de besar a alguien; por ejemplo, Xavier era un buen chico, según muchas hadas hermoso y apuesto, galante y dulce, el hombre perfecto para Angeline. No obstante, no lo veía de esa forma "especial". Para ella el hombre adecuado debería ser el que se adentrara profundamente en su corazón, un amor a primera vista como en los cuentos, el príncipe que lucharía por su amor pasara lo que pasara. De un momento a otro, su mente dibujo otra vez a Meil y An gimió de horror.

-Diablos… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? –musito la chica con una nota de frustración- ¿Por qué siempre esta en mi mente? ¡¿Por qué?!

No comprendía que le pasaba, y no podía pedir ayuda a nadie para preguntarle que significaba aquel sentimiento. Se suponía que era un secreto su escapada al mundo humano, y preguntarle el significado de esta necesidad que sentía… era contar también que se debía por un humano. ¿Qué le diría su padre o sus hermanos? Seguramente estarían desilusionados y enfadados, como preocupados y horrorizados que estando ciega hubiera hecho tremenda locura. Y estaba volviendo a realizar esta tontería, todo porque deseaba volver a ver a un mortal, uno que se aferraba con garras a su mente y… corazón. ¡Bien! Lo admitiría, de alguna forma ese espécimen de hombre la hacia anhelar cosas que no debería, en conjunto con las ansias de pasar mucho tiempo con él… el resto de su vida. Ella parpadeo confundida cuando recordó una frase que su hermana Skyler le leyó de un libro; _"Cuando te das cuenta que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con una persona, quieres que el resto de tu vida empiece lo antes posible"_, lo más extraño, es que ese libro trataba sobre el amor.

Otro tropiezo y esta vez Rose chillo temerosa, ¡Estaban por los cielos! Un error podía provocar que la jovencita cayera al vacio, podría usar su magia si, pero, no sabría que tan cerca del suelo estaría. Se tranquilizo, diciéndose internamente que una agitación como esa en parte, también rompería la conexión mental que tenia con su compañera, y nuevamente estaría ciega, al menos de su vista propia, porque por ahora, veía gracias al caballo alado.

¿Amor? No había pensado en eso. ¿Podría ser que… se hubiera enamorado a primera vista? Su corazón se acelero por ese simple pensamiento. No sabia que era el amor de pareja, porque nunca lo había sentido; ningún hombre había llamado jamás su atención –principalmente porque no los podía ver- y la verdad es que ella pensó que tal vez terminaría casándose con Xavier. ¡Bueno! Él era su mejor amigo, el chico dulce que estaba con ella a pesar de que era ciega, y todo hombre feérico se alejara de ella por su "defecto". Si, en parte aquellos seres a los que ella pertenecía eran crueles. Uno no podría demostrar su debilidad, porque en cuanto lo hacías eras juzgado ante la propia sociedad. ¿Qué era lo más interesante? Que ni siquiera por llevar sangre real eras aceptado, lo único que importaba era la perfección inexistente. ¡Oh vamos! ¿Quién es perfecto? Por supuesto que nadie, cada persona, fuera humano o inmortal, tendría graves defectos por fuero interno o externo. Los hombres en cada oportunidad que se daban cuenta de su "ceguera" se hacían los desentendidos e intentaban huir dándole excusas baratas, como por ejemplo: _"Eres hermosa, pero no lo suficientemente buena para mi"_ o _"Lo siento, pero no estoy dispuesto a enamorarme"_, la última de las excusas fue la de un chico con voz algo molesta que solo le dijo que las morenas no eran su tipo. ¿Iban enserio? ¡Ella ni siquiera había querido una relación! Solo había buscado su amistad.

Soltó un bufido-. Los hombres son estúpidos incluyendo a ese… tonto –la palabra sonó más un susurro que hizo reír mentalmente al animal. La chica gruño ante aquello- Te he dicho que no lo veo de esa forma…

"¿Enserio? Entonces querida Angeline, ¿por qué no dejas de pensar en él?" **Su conciencia se lo recalco callándola **"Te haz enamorado, ¡Bien hecho! Te haz enamorado de un mortal"

Sus mejillas ardieron más enojándola. Era complicado sentir estas nuevas sensaciones, no las conocía y mucho menos las comprendía, su lógica no era capaz de usarse. ¿Qué sabia del amor? Ella no conocía nada, a excepción de las historias que su padre le contaba de niña, todavía recordaba como su él solía buscar cuentos humanos, en donde las princesas eran rescatadas por sus príncipes o caballeros de blanca armadura. Se acordaba todavía de cómo las hermosas doncellas caían enamoradas a primera vista por un "flechazo"… ¿Algo como lo que ella sentía? ¡Vale! No sabia si era amor, lo único que sabía en estos instantes es que necesitaba verlo otra vez, solo una vez más y… seria feliz. ¡Si! Exacto, en cuanto lo viera, todo acabaría. Al menos eso rogaba ella. Inspeccionando con los ojos de Rose, pudo ver los mismos edificios, los mismos sonidos extraños, los autos recorriendo la gran ciudad… era enorme. ¿Cómo hallaría a Meil? Tenía ganas de verlo, sin embargo, había que ser sinceros, en un lugar tan grande tardaría horas en poder hallarlo y no contaba con ese tiempo.

A lo mucho tendría una hora más antes que la obligaran a regresar, por tanto si no lo encontraba en ese plazo, tendría que olvidarse de verlo aquel día. Se lo pensó unos instantes, tal vez estaría en el mismo lugar de aquel día…

No. Un presentimiento le invadió. Algo le decía que él no estaría en ese lugar, y… ¿Qué rayos era eso? Ella nunca tenia un sexto sentido, bueno, si lo recordaba bien alguna que otra vez en su interior presentía que alguna acción estaría mal… solo que ahora, este presentimiento era mucho más fuerte. Tenia que irse en una dirección especifica, su corazón se lo decía, aunque su mente le decía que estaba siendo una estúpida. ¿Debería seguir su instinto o dejarlo pasar? La indecisión se apodero de ella, no sabiendo cual elección tomar. ¿Corazonada o razón? una maldita duda que la hacia querer golpearse la cabeza de frustración. ¡Diablos! Todo lo malo debía pasarle, hubiera sido más fácil si su estúpida rebeldía no la hubiera traído a este mundo gobernado por los mortales.

_Izquierda. _

Luego se arrepentiría de esto, por miles de años o incluso por el resto de su larga vida. ¡Maldito humano! ¡Maldita sea por haber creado esta tormenta en su corazón! Cuando lo encontrara lo mataría.

-Rose, a la izquierda

Rápidamente el animal obedeció, bajando la velocidad de sus alas y cambiando la dirección hacia donde su ama indico. Angeline se aferro más a fuerte, sabiendo que por el cambio de trayectoria, podría caerse fácilmente. Este disparate era lo peor que había hecho, constando que ella había cometido más barbaridades por la estúpida osadía que la gobernaba en su vida. ¿Habría hecho lo correcto? El presentimiento seguía ahí, indicándole que la dirección estaba bien, pero, algo más se instalo en su corazón. Miedo. Algo malo estaba sucediendo, y estaba convencida de que ese "algo" tenía que ver con ese motociclista imprudente. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo?

En cuanto Rose estuvo a punto de descender, An vio por aquellos ojos rosas una motocicleta tirada aún lado de la carretera. ¿Acaso era la de…? Sus ojos se abrieron de horror al ver los reconocidos detalles rojos pertenecientes a la motocicleta de aquel ganador de una semana atrás. Un grito se le atasco en la garganta, y con un rápido movimiento se bajo del lomo, sin darse cuenta que la yegua no había pisado tierra. La fémina cayó a los suelos, estrellándose contra este y soltando un quejido de dolor notable. El golpe que se llevo fue doloroso, y aún estando de rodillas no le importo en lo más mínimo. Se levanto angustiada, escuchando como detrás suyo, su fiel amiga emitía un sonido de protesta, el cual ignoro. An siguió observando aquel extraño artefacto, preguntándose donde estaba su dueño, hasta que entendió en donde se encontraba. Rose enfoco mejor la imagen, mirando como a pocos metros de ahí… se encontraba un cuerpo inmóvil.

La joven solo se quedo inmóvil, sintiendo como algo en su interior se rompía en mil pedazos. Su cuerpo solo reacciono por si solo, corriendo hasta lo que ella pensaba, era un cadáver.

_Algunas veces… el instinto no fallaba. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

Meil soltó un quejido de dolor, al sentir como su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar en cualquier instante. No podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía, y si intentaba aunque sea mover un maldito dedo, un dolor recorría cada una de sus extremidades haciéndole desear no haberse movido ni un milímetro. ¿Qué es lo que le había sucedido? Lo poco que recordaba era sobre una competencia de hace unas horas… él enojado porque perdió, la moto acelerando y luego los frenos fallaron. Las ideas se conectaron, formando el recuerdo completo, indicándole que había sufrido un accidente de carretera. Demonios. Esto nunca le había sucedido, ni siquiera era común que perdiera una carrera, él siempre las ganaba, era por eso que lo conocían como el rey de todas ellas; al menos, hasta esta noche, en donde perdió contra ese corredor que le había agarrado una fobia molesta. Infantil, debía decirse o estúpido, fue haberse subido rabioso a su moto, y sin escuchar las protestas alarmadas de sus compañeros de parrandas, largarse de ahí sintiéndose humillado y con su orgullo herido, ¿Dónde estaba la estupidez? En no haber usado un maldito casco como lo hacia todo el tiempo, además, por probar su audacia, jugar con la velocidad y perder el control de una manera tan patética.

Un aguijoneo se instalo en su cabeza, cada instante más doloroso que el otro, compitiendo contra el de su pierna. Al principio solo sentía frio en esa área; con moverse un poco, ahora sentía como si un bastardo le estuviera pisando con fuerza… no, cambio de idea, parecía más como si le estuvieran arrancando la pierna completa. Era un hecho, la tenia rota, como también debía de tener las costillas, tal vez un brazo, o quizás ambos. Maldijo en su mente, cuando el respirar incluso se volvió más doloroso que todo. ¿Alguien habría notado que estaba tirado en el suelo luego de un accidente? Al no venir nadie, se hizo la idea que ninguna persona le daría una simple ayuda. ¿Qué esperaba de todas formas? Por estos lugares mucha gente no transitaba, y los pocos que lo hacían jamás darían auxilio a un extraño. Era un hecho, se moriría aquí solo como un perro abandonado, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho… el cansancio quería llevárselo a la inconsciencia nuevamente, a pesar de que, oponía resistencia intentando mantenerse despierto. Cuando algo llamo su atención.

Un grito femenino de puro terror llego a sus oídos, indicándole que ya no estaba solo. ¿Una mujer? ¿Qué hacia joven sola a estas horas de la noche? Porque debía de estar sola, ya que él no escucho ninguna maldición masculina o intentos de consuelo para acallar a la chica. Unos pasos acercándose le avisaron que ella se estaba acercándose hasta a él, acompañada de un suave paso de un… ¿Caballo? No, eso era imposible, aquí en la ciudad no habitaban esos animales, y ¿Qué diablos haría una mujer con ese animal? Un relincho confirmo su teoría, al parecer si era un caballo.

Impulsando por su curiosidad, lentamente hizo un sobre esfuerzo para abrir sus ojos, recibiendo como premio una punzada de dolor en el cerebro. Soltó un lastimero siseo, hubiera sido correcto quedarse quieto.

-Shh –el suave sonido femenino le sonó musical y cantarín, tan delicado que se dio una idea de la clase de mujer que debía de ser. Femenina y delicada, una señorita de sociedad. ¿Tan mala era su suerte? ¿Moriría frente a una chica rica? Porquería de destino- No te muevas, dolerá más.

¿Era un chiste? Esto ya dolía demasiado como para ser peor, además ni se estaba quejando cuando en su interior deseaba soltar tantas blasfemias como podía. Hizo una mueca, e incluso, por esa simple acción, recibió un latigazo de ardor en la cabeza.

-Teóricamente ya duele como el infierno –dijo él abriendo un poco más los ojos, y al escuchar el bufido femenino sonrió a pesar del dolor- ¿Quién eres? ¿La princesita de papá?

Un jadeo de indignación se escucho ahora, seguido de la palabra "Estúpido" haciéndole reírse internamente. En cuanto sus ojos se abrieron mejor, dejando atrás la neblina, fue testigo de que por primera vez… se maravillo por completo de la belleza de una mujer. ¿Acaso lo que estaba viendo era un delirio o una realidad? Debía de ser una fantasía inhumana, porque esta mujer no podía ser de verdad. Algo tan precioso y mágico debía de ser un cruel invento de su mente afectada por el golpe que se dio. Cuanto hubiera deseado que no lo fuera, porque en verdad, esa delicada femenina era un sueño hecho realidad.

Los largos cabellos negros caían como una cascada nocturna por sus hombros, tocando el sucio suelo con las largas y perfectas ondas. Su rostro era la envidia de toda mujer, debido a que este era completamente femenino y delicado, sumamente detallado en cada pequeña parte; desde la pequeña y respingada nariz, hasta sus carnosos labios rojizos, que se veían sumamente suculentos desde su posición –aún sufriendo podía captar su delicadeza y forma exuberante-. No obstante, lo que en verdad lo atrapo fueron sus ojos. Grandes, de un hermoso e irreal color plata fundido, que lo zambullo a un remolino de emociones que transmitía, y entre ellas diferencio la preocupación junto al miedo. ¿Ella estaba temerosa de él? Vale, ni que fuera un monstruo para que estuviera atemorizada de su aspecto, cuando, para su propia sorpresa, noto como su mano era entrelazada a una de las de la joven morena. Despegando la vista de sus intensos ojos entendió que a su forma, ella le estaba diciendo que no tuviera miedo. Interesante, ella en realidad estaba asustada por él. Vaya, era conmovedor saber que al menos si moría en unos momentos, alguien sentiría compasión por él. ¡Sí claro! Lo que menos buscaba era la lastima de los demás, aunque esta chica fuera muy hermosa, no quería que ella lo viera de forma compasiva por estar moribundo y con algunos huesos rotos… entre ellos la cabeza.

Estaba a punto de decirle eso, cuando recordó porque pensó que esta joven era una fantasía… tenía alas. ¡Por un demonio! ¡TENÍA ALAS COMO UN AVE! Esta joven era portadora de otras dos extremidades emplumadas, que sobresalían de su espalda. Blancas, al extremo de dejar a la nieve como un sucio tono gris, en comparación a este albino color, de donde sobresaltaban unos destellos plateados. ¿Acaso era un ángel? ¿Podría ser que fuera su ángel guardián?

"Felicitaciones Meil, estas tan mal que ya andas delirando" **Se burlo su conciencia haciéndole sentir como un estúpido. **

-No soy una niña de papá –la voz de la joven le trajo de vuelta, sonando indignada en un grado, pero por otro lado, el tono de preocupación estaba ahí todavía. Le volvió a dirigir una mirada, mientras observaba nuevamente esas extrañas alas.

-¿Eres mi ángel guardián? –en cuanto supo lo que había dicho calló, para después, soltar una carcajada al ver como las mejillas de la morena se sonrojaban- Vale, eso fue innecesario, pero ¿Por qué rayos tienes unas alas? Halloween es dentro de un tiempo más.

Ella se sonrojo bajando su rostro.

-Son de verdad –se quejo ella ofendida. Cuando de repente para propia sorpresa del chico, las alas revolotearon levemente como si tuvieran vida propia, ¿En qué clase de delirio estaba?- ¿Lo ves? Son reales… ¿Meil?

Correcto, esas cosas eran reales, esta chica en verdad era un condenado ángel y… ¿Cómo se sabia su nombre? Estaba dispuesto a preguntarle más, cuando el aguijoneo en su cabeza aumento hasta dejarlo sin poder mantener un pensamiento coherente. Soltó un gruñido, apretando los dientes por el intenso dolor y deseando que esto por fin terminara ya, al menos la parte del accidente, porque no deseaba en lo más hondo que esta hermosa mujer fuera un delirio. Unas suaves manos tocaron gentilmente su cabeza, recordándole a la suavidad de la seda y lo hacia con un temor de dañarlo más que por un segundo lo conmovió. Era extraño saber que alguien más se preocupaba por él, incluso una chica que bien podría ser un sueño o verdad. A decir verdad, le gustaba esta sensación, especialmente sentir su ligero toque como el de una mariposa, mientras inspeccionaba el daño. Al oír su jadeo, supo que algo andaba muy mal.

Seguramente su cabeza estaba rota.

-Estas sangrando mucho –comunica ella preocupada. Sus manos acariciaban tiernamente su cabello, trayéndole una paz inexplicable. El suspiro cerrando los ojos y dejándose envolver por la tranquilidad de ella, el cansancio le invadía y en verdad quería cerrar los ojos para dormir un rato, y seguro, cuando despertara, entendería que solo fue un sueño- Espera… no debes dormir, trata de aguantar un poco, veraz que alguien vendrá y…

-Es una lástima –musito en un susurro. La chica frunció el ceño, cuando él sonrió ligeramente estando a punto de dejarse llevar por la somnolencia- Haber conocido un ángel, cuando uno esta a punto de morir.

La fatiga lo absorbió, ordenándole que por fin pusiera fin a tanto sufrimiento. Escucho decir algo más a la joven, sin embargo, no entendió sus palabras debido a que la inconsciencia lo atrapaba; lo único que supo fue que ese ángel derramo una lágrima por él, teniendo miedo de que el muriera –a pesar de que él no sentía ni una pizca de pánico- y luego… todo fue negro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

Las lágrimas salieron a tropel, en cuanto sintió que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, al ver que el moreno ya no estaba más consciente. ¡No! Esto no podía estar sucediendo, debía de ser una pesadilla. ¡Él no podía morir! Sus emociones se convirtieron en una tempestad, y su mente solo divagaba en recordar su sonrisa, su voz masculina que le hizo sentir frágil como protegida al mismo tiempo; hasta adoro el sentir su burla hacia su sobre protección y su forma de comportarse. Él ahora estaba muerto. Él dueño de aquellos sentimientos que Angeline sentía. Una pena tan grande le atrapo dejándola desestabilizada, porque sus pensamientos solo repetían algo, y eso era la palabra "muerte". ¿Por qué le afectaba? ¿Por qué lloraba por un desconocido? ¿Por qué de repente sentía que su mundo se había terminado por completo? Este hombre no era nada de ella, ni un hermano, ni un amigo, ni siquiera un conocido. Estaba derramando lágrimas por un extraño, por un humano que su padre seguramente hubiera despreciado diciendo: _"Pereció por sus acciones, al ser un humano irresponsable, que ni siquiera amo su vida obsequiada"_. Ella no era así, no se acercaba ni un poco a la frialdad de su progenitor hacia las personas; ella había apreciado siempre a los humanos, había creído que al igual que los seres feéricos, tenían una misión en la vida, aunque algunos fueran crueles o malos, no merecían morir. Mucho menos lo merecía Meil. Aún lado Rose se agito, solo ella había permanecido escondida, porque An no había soportado seguir usando su invisibilidad, por tanto se mostro ante aquel hombre como era. Como un elemental. Su sollozo fue audible ocasionando que su yegua relincharía diciéndole que estaba con ella. No era suficiente. Ella lo necesitaba a él, porque ahora era capaz de comprender sus sentimientos, ella estaba…

_Bum bum._

Su cuerpo se paralizo al escuchar ese sonido. Rose se quedo quieta, sorprendida o incrédula ante tal hecho. ¿Acaso…?

_Bum bum. _

En cuanto Angeline escucho otro débil latido, la esperanza le inundo. ¿Podría ser que él siguiera vivo? Rogando que fuera verdad, ordeno a su yegua guardar silencio, y espero escuchar más. El suave latir del corazón del humano era casi imposible de oír, sino fuera por su aguda audición. Esto significaba que aún vivía a pesar de las graves lesiones que su cuerpo mortal tenia; su mano temblorosa toco el cuello de él, y sus dedos se demoraron en buscar su pulso. Nunca estuvo más feliz de que su tacto fuera tan sensible. Gracias a Dios o a quien sea, Meil seguía teniendo pulso, algo leve, pero al menos estaba vivo… todavía. Maldito humano suertudo.

Una suave sonrisa curvo sus labios, y soltó una risa cuando sus lágrimas se derramaron más por sus mejillas hasta caer por el rostro de él. Su boca se movía sin parar soltando gracias a cada instante, mientras acariciaba con ternura la frente de este motociclista imprudente. Era un luchador, un hombre que no se rendiría tan fácilmente, y eso era algo que le encanto enamorándola aún más. Si, porque esa era la verdad. Este humano la había enamorado a primera vista el día que lo conoció, quedando confirmado en el instante en el cual lo creyó muerto por su locura. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorado en un segundo? No sabía nada de él, ni siquiera su pasado o más de su presente, lo único entendible a ciencia cierta, era que luego de esto ella no podría volver a estar lejos de él. Lo necesitaba, debía de estar a su lado de ahora en adelante, porque ella sabía algo que nunca cambiaria. Cuando un hada o ser feérico se enamoraba… era para siempre. ¡Un momento! Puso un alto a sus pensamientos, al recordar que su amado estaba herido y a punto de morir en cualquier momento. Primero que nada debía de curarlo, a sabiendas de una única forma, la cual le traería cientos de problemas además de que su padre se enojaría por la eternidad al enterarse.

Y eso a ella le importaba muy poco.

-Al carajo mi padre y sus perjuicios –refunfuño ella secándose las lágrimas con su mano. Rose miro fijamente a Meil, permitiéndole ver al chico que quería. Sonrió- En verdad dicen que por amor se cometen locuras, y esta me costara demasiado.

Cerro los ojos y desconecto su mente de la de Rose, quien de inmediato protesto preocupada por su acción; ella se hacia una idea de lo que su dueña haría, de la insensatez que estaba a punto de cometer. An estiro su mano, tocando a tientas el rostro del chico, y guiándose por su tacto, ubico su dedo índice en la frente de Meil, antes de hacer lo que lo salvaría como lo cambiaria. La morena apretó la mandíbula, concentrándose en realizar su objetivo, mando parte de su magia, transportándola al cuerpo humano de aquel chico.

Un destello blanco ilumino la solitaria carretera, provocando que el caballo alado se asustara alejándose unos pasos de la escena que tenía frente a él. Angeline siguió enviando más energía feérica, debilitándose a su paso, y sin importarle las propias consecuencias que conllevaba realizar algo así. Lo primordial era salvar la vida de su humano, para luego volver a buscarlo y… enamorarlo. ¿Seria muy difícil hacerlo? Esperaba que Meil llegara amarla, porque sino lo hacia rechazando su amor, estaría completamente perdida y destrozada por el resto de su existencia. Al saber que todas las heridas estaban completamente sanadas, dejo de enviar energía, seguidamente, separo su toque de la piel de él. Dentro de un par de horas, saldría en su cuerpo un sello que proclamaba la ayuda de un hada, identificándolo como su protegido. Era raro que un hada lo hiciera, porque proclamar era algo que pocas veces se hacia debido al miedo de los humanos a lo desconocido; además de otro detalle, las hadas no gustaban acercarse a los hijos de Dios porque pensaban que estos eran seres débiles en comparación a ellos. Tonterías de especies.

Irguiéndose hizo una seña para que Rose se acercara. Tras unos momentos escucho el paso de la yegua blanca, quien termino a su lado en poco tiempo. Pronto Meil despertaría, pensando que su supuesto accidente no había sido más que un sueño, una lastima porque An no quería que olvidara su pequeño encuentro. Detestaba tener que alejarse de su amado, no obstante lo volvería a ver, para enamorarlo y lograr que tuvieran alguna posibilidad de estar juntos –si él lo quisiera-.

-Es hora de irnos de aquí amiga –susurro acariciando el morro de su compañera, quien solo asintió coincidiendo en sus palabras. An suspiro- Solo que tú iras a casa, yo hare una parada en otro lugar, ¿Entendido?

Rose relincho enojada, protestando ante su decisión. Angeline negó con la cabeza, al lugar a donde iría su amiga no podía ir, porque ese lugar era un mundo oscuro y tenebroso en donde lo puro y mágico como su caballo alado no podía pisar. Todo lo haría por amor… que su padre la perdonara un día, pero, iba a hacer esto. Y nunca nadie la haría arrepentirse de sus actos, porque quería a Meil –a pesar de no saber nada de él- y como en sus cuentos de hadas, iba a pactar con el mismísimo mal por estar eternamente a su lado. Tomando aire, cogió delicadamente su colgante en donde cargaba su cristal elemental –tan pequeño y en forma de rombo de un tono blanco-, el que un día le ayudaría a sostener un poder que no llegaba aún. De esta forma se dio coraje para hacer esto.

Ojala lo que Reagan pidiera a cambio no fuera mucho.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

Tardo mucho en lograr convencer a Rose de volver a su hogar, además de que tuvo que evadir el bombardeo mental al que fue sometida por culpa de Evangelyne y las demás guardianas elementales. ¡Uf! Menuda maniobra que debió hacer para esquivar sus preguntas que atormentaban su mente, para que no detectaran en donde estaba actualmente. Eso era lo malo de ser guardianas –lo cual la confirmaba como una-, absolutamente todas tenían un lazo mental que las unía como actuales guardianas, aunque ese lazo estuviera mejor ligado a la elemental de la oscuridad –Evangelyne-. Unidas. Eternamente. Algunas veces era beneficioso, y otras molesto, como ahora.

Frunciendo el ceño, camino un poco más por el camino que no veía, más, conocía por instinto, ya que no era la primera vez que venia por estos lares. Por el lado oscuro del mundo feérico, en donde exactamente era habitado por los brujos o hechiceros, hijos de demonios y humanos. Las hadas los odiaban, como los hechiceros los odiaban. Una rivalidad que nadie podría cambiar, a pesar que al menos una bruja… vivía en paz con ellos. Al menos eso es lo que la mujer había demostrado por todos estos siglos. Según tenía entendido, Reagan vivía un poco más lejos de la cascada que era el portal al mundo humano –Rose al final se fue, con la condición de dejarla a unos metros de la casa de aquella mujer-. ¿La bruja aceptaría cumplir su pedido? Reagan era conocida por ser una persona fría y calculadora, que buscaba primero sus propios beneficios que el de los otros, incluso, se contaban leyendas de que ella había asesinado a algunas hadas por placer. Eso ni siquiera le acobardo. Porque ella buscaba algo, y lo conseguiría, fuera del modo que fuera. Camino unos pasos más, hasta escuchar los pasos resonantes de tacones viviendo de la dirección opuesta. Alguien se acercaba. Una mujer.

An cerro los ojos, deseando poder ver en esos momentos, para saber quien era el ser que venia hacia ella. ¿Amigo o enemigo? Los ligeros pasos se detuvieron a un metro de ella, haciéndole oír como alguien pisaba fuertemente el suelo.

-¿Se puede saber que hace una elemental en mis tierras? –sentencio la voz femenina tan fría, provocando escalofríos en la espalda a la joven. Esta debía de ser Reagan, la bruja de hielo-. Que yo recuerde la hija de Dante es la más protegida de todas las elementales, por su defecto –no se molesto en usar un tono despreciativo por su ceguera. ¡Por supuesto! Al mundo entero le encantaba burlarse de su debilidad.

-Soy bastante grandecita para hacer lo quiero –replico Angeline con molestia-. Mi padre no es mi dueño, y cuando se me de la gana hare lo que desee. Además, no necesito protección, se cuidarme sola –escucho la risa burlona por parte de la mujer- ¿Usted es la poderosa Reagan? ¿La bruja de hielo?

Una especie de bufido fue expulsado por parte de la mujer.

-Si, soy yo –contesto la bruja con voz aburrida-. Ahora que sabes quien soy, ¿Qué buscas por aquí? Es muy raro que un hadita me busque, especialmente la hija del "Rey de las Hadas" –el desprecio era claro. Si, Reagan odiaba a su padre. No hablo por un momento provocando la impaciencia de la mujer- ¡Habla ya mocosa! No tengo tu maldito tiempo.

La morena gruño enojada. Odiaba que le gritaran o mandaran, no porque fuera una princesa o elemental, sino porque su rebeldía y orgullo no se lo permitía. Necesitaba el favor, y solo por eso no le contestaría como deseaba hacer, así que de mala gana se trago las palabras que deseaba soltar, mordiéndose la lengua, sacando un poco de sangre que degusto en su paladar. Era ahora o nunca.

-Necesito tu ayuda, quiero estar junto a un hombre.

La bruja guardo silencio, para después soltar una carcajada- ¡Oh bueno! Eso no es algo difícil, bien podrías pedirle a tu padre el favorcito de hechizar al ser feérico que quieres, casarte y listo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer yo en algo tan sencillo?

-Mi padre no me ayudaría –pronuncio ella con pesadumbre en la voz- Porque el hombre que quiero es un humano.

Reagan abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes que soltara una carcajada al oírla. ¿Hablaba enserio? ¡¿Esto era verdad?! ¿La hijita del rey enamorada de un inservible humano? Esto era lo más gracioso del mundo. Dante, el rey de reyes, era conocido por ser el guardián que más despreciaba a los mortales, diciendo que estos seres eran los más ineptos y estúpidos de todos. ¡Ni siquiera podía ver a uno en persona! Él último que estuvo parado frente a él doscientos años atrás, fue muerto por sus poderes elementales. Ahora, su hija y sucesora se había enamorado de uno… que ironía de la vida. Y coincidentemente, una excelente oportunidad para vengarse del muy bastardo. Reagan había pensado en muchos planes para hacer sufrir al rey, entre ellas destruir su reino o a él mismo. Pero ¿Qué mejor que hacer a uno de sus hijos su títere? Y lo más divertido, a la más vulnerable y la que poseía un poder inimaginable. Eso sonaba mucho más satisfactorio, además, lo mejor que sabia hacer Reagan, era aprovechar las oportunidades como esta. Disfrutaría cada instante de esto, sin embargo, sentía curiosidad por saber que le pediría exactamente esta muchacha, porque al verla dudar supo que había más. ¿Qué se traía entre manos la princesita?

La bruja sonrió de lado, mirando a la joven mujer que tenia delante de ella, y diciéndose que su punto débil seria eternamente su falta de vista, algo que podría usar a su beneficio cuando deseara atormentarla.

-Esta bien, te ayudare con ese hombre humano, pero dime –sonrió más- ¿Tienes algo en mente para acercarte a él?

La chica tomo aire y asintió, levantando la barbilla con obstinación característica de su familia.-Lo tengo, solo necesito que uses tu magia, porque la mía no servirá en mi deseo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Angeline? –pregunto divertida Reagan.

-Quiero… ser humana.

_Y es aquí, donde la verdadera historia da comienzo. _

* * *

**Aquí acaba el prologo… espero les haya gustado aunque sea bastante largo jeje –risa nerviosa- me pase bastante en el, aunque en estos días lo pude terminar, porque la primera escena ya tenia un buen tiempo olvidada jeje. Ahora vuelvo a mencionar, son cinco puestos para "Guardianas" y cinco para las "Siervas de la bruja" –no hagan caso al nombre, no tuve inspiración para ese titulo-, ahora pasemos a las fichas:**

***Ficha de las Guardianas Elemetales:**

**Nombre europeo: **(No es necesario el apellido)

**Edad: **(18, 19 y como máximo 20 –las más jóvenes solo serán la guardiana de luz y oscuridad-)

**Aspecto humano: **(por favor, bien detallada y descríbanla bien)

**Aspecto feérico: **(Bien detallada. Por favor, que sea un poco diferente a la forma humana) (Un detalle, tengan en cuenta que las alas… son necesarias, cada una es diferente)

**Personalidad: **(Descripción detallada también)

**Elemento: **(Bueno, aquí deben escoger uno, como ya saben son siete, así que les dejare el elemento junto con el cristal que las guardianas usan para controlar su magia propia)

**-Guardiana de los siete elementos- Cristal blanco **(Como An) (Este puesto ya esta tomado)

**-Guardiana del fuego- Cristal rojo**

**-Guardiana del agua- Cristal azul **

**-Guardiana de la oscuridad- Cristal purpura **(Ya hay guardiana para este elemento)

**-Guardiana de la tierra- Cristal naranja**

**-Guardiana de la luz- Cristal amarillo**

**-Guardiana del viento- Cristal verde **

**Historia: **(Seguro que me dirán… ¿Qué demonios pongo aquí? Si, se que no he puesto mucha información, pero quiero ver como su creatividad logra algo genial) (Una recomendación es que mencionen el momento en que sus OC'S lograron dominar por primera vez su magia como su elemento, su relación con sus padres, y el detalle que las madres de las guardianas, están muertas… razones, más adelante)

**Miedo o debilidad: **(Verán, la demonio va a jugar con sus OC'S al igual que jugara con An, usando tanto sus miedos como inseguridades, un ejemplo de ella es que Angeline es ciega, y este punto débil es el que la bruja usa en su contra, ya que necesita que la morena pierda el pacto que ambas hicieron)

**Mayor deseo: **(Las siete guardianas en su interior una meta humana que desean cumplir, pero por miedo a relacionarse más con la raza humana la han escondido siempre)

**Pareja: **(Excepto Goenji/Axel que fue pedido y Hiroto/Xavier (entenderán más adelante, debido a que las parejas deben ser humanos, y él no lo es))

**Extras: **(Cualquier dato que deseen poner, pero que sea útil para la selección)

* * *

***Ficha de las "Siervas de la bruja"**

**Nombre europeo: **(necesariamente se lleva el apellido)

**Edad:** (18, 19 y como máximo 20)

**Apariencia:** (Bien detallada y descríbanla bien)

**Personalidad:** (Descripción detallada también)

**Historia: **(Necesariamente deben poner la razón para pactar con Reagan, quien al final termino engañándolas y privándolas de su libertad en la infancia)

**Miedo o debilidad**: (Reagan suele usarlas contra sus siervas amenazándolas)

**Pareja:** (Excepto Goenji/Axel y Hiroto/Xavier)

**Extras:** (Cualquier dato que deseen poner)

**Esto es todo, sin más que decirles, espero les haya gustado y deseen participar, espero las fichas de las que deseen participar, hasta pronto –sonrisa- y espero publicar algo dentro de poco –con gota en la cabeza- jeje, bien, adiós y ojala la inspiración no me abandone xD**


End file.
